Fired Up
"Fired Up" is a song from the Disney Channel movie Z-O-M-B-I-E-S, sung by Bucky, Addison, Bree, Tracey, Lacey, and Stacey. It was written by Mitch Allan and Nikki Leonti Edgar. Background Bucky, along with Tracey, Stacey, and Lacey, are running cheerleading tryouts. Addison and Bree, along with other characters, are trying out. Trivia Lyrics Bucky Listen up it's not So tough I'll tell you how It's done There's really nothing better Than to hear you're Number one And I know how to get the crowd Right up and off their feet So If you want them In it I'll show how to get it The Aceys Ain't no mountain We can't climb Nothing keeps us down Got the fire in our soul Never count us out We got one thing on our Minds call it victory Yeah that's where We're headed and And we know how to get it All We were made for this There is nothing We can't do We came to play We're to stay And win the day Cause we were made for this Didn't come to lose We came to play We're to stay What's left to say When we know! All Nothings gonna get In Our way No, let me hear you say We're fired up We're fired up We're fired up Nothings gonna get In Our way No, so get up Out of our way We're fired up We're fired up We're fired up Addison Been waiting for This day to come and It was all so clear Since I was a Little girl I saw Me standing here Bree All the times They told me Walk away I said Forget it I knew where I wad Headed and I was Gonna get it Addison & Bree Ain't no mountain We can't climb Nothing keeps us down Got the fire in our soul Never count us out We got one thing on our Minds call it victory Yeah that's where We're headed and And we know how to get it All We were made for this There is nothing We can't do We came to play We're to stay And win the day Cause we were made for this Didn't come to lose We came to play We're to stay What's left to say When we know! Nothings gonna get In Our way No, let me hear you say We're fired up We're fired up We're fired up Nothings gonna get In Our way No, let me hear you say We're fired up We're fired up We're fired up We are the Mighy Shrimp We wanna hear you shout From the left and from right Addison We are the Mighy Shrimp It's time to show you now We got the stuff To light to you up It's getting hotter now We're getting hotter now It's getting hotter now All We were made for this There is nothing We can't do We came to play We're to stay And win the day Cause we were made for this Didn't come to lose We came to play We're to stay What's left to say When we know! Bree Nothings gonna get In Our way Addison Come on let me hear you say All We're fired up You're fired up We're fired up Nothings gonna get In Our way Come on let me hear you say We're fired up You're fired up We're fired up Fired up! Fired up! Video Gallery Category:Songs Category:Group Songs